User talk:XxFallenAngelsxX
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best source for Pirates online. Thank ye for yer edit on th' User:XxFallenAngelsxX page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. *For other helpful information, visit our FAQ Page and for rules for this wiki, visit our Policy Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- Dentface (Talk) 20:12, October 22, 2011 Fair Winds Meet Me In Game Meet Me In Game On Monada Barbossa's Grotto NOW!!! ~Lord Law Dude i tried to meet you u failed to show up and i don't even know who u r. Hey Dere Hey Nate :P Hey everyone lol i put my signature but it FAILED -_- Drewski0199 23:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) NO worries If you want ill meet you on my other account. You always need a back up plan eh????? If i dont get it back then ill get it back with force Baron1800 03:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thats why you need at least two or more account incase something happens Warning Cool it down, with accusing of posing as another pirate. He may have not done it on purpose. Nor is any quarrels like yours aloud on the wiki. This is your only warning and if you, or he continues this quarrel, you may be banned as per our Policy. --''Dent--Talk'' 01:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) o_O why did u change the pw Drewski0199 01:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) talk we need to talk dude Drewski0199 13:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Nate..... Nate did you get hacked? You aren't talking to me so idk whats wrong if i did anything or something..... can u tell me pls? Drewski0199 01:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ..... Why did you unfriend me!? Drewski0199 02:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Omg dude no.... this cant be the end..... weve been friends for so long... -sniffle - Drewski0199 02:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey man... Hey nate we are so sorry for everything thats happened to you. I have an unlimited account (william does) and we wil give it to you if you need it and wanna come back. it will be a great loss if you leave this game, nate. message me back if you would like it. it has unlimited access for 4 months. theres a lvl 8 guy and then its all you. message me if you want it. 02:55, November 11, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Please do not spam someones talk page with the same or similar message. People find it very annoying. If you send one message, when the person the message was left to comes on, he will be notified of it. Also, usually caps are seen as rude, so use those in moderation :) --''Dent--Talk'' 03:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) i am so sorry nate. i will miss you. Joan Mcgrim 03:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :O!!!! You got hacked!?!?!? How! By who! I'm sorry Nate. Please take that unlimited account. It would be sad if you left the game. ( BTW they hacked all your accounts? Even the founders and such? ) acct from William Hey man its me mat. so sry u got hacked anyways will is on vacation for the weekend so he will give u the acct on Monday or Sunday.......well ttyl. 22:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB kk get on now ill be on legassa docks in port royal Drewski0199 15:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) get on get on im waiting legassa port royal docks Drewski0199 16:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) R U Playing Again? If you are on a new account message me back and we can meet up someplace. Joan Mcgrim 18:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) FRIEND ME 0_0 hey man its me matthew mcmalley i was wondering if u wanted to friend me on ur new guy........... THX 11:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB hey man it's Drake O' Dover :P. A lot of us have been waiting for you to come back if you are, and if you are just meet me on Port Royal docks on Barano. Thanks 16:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Max Hey old friend Hey nate haven't seen you in a long time. Hope your doing well. The password for the test was changed again -_-. I see you got a founder acct from the pictures. I'll be on sunday afternoon so maybe we can meet up then. Cya then Drewski0199 16:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC)